


Caught in a simple lie.

by MagicFunhouseProd



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Camerashipping, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Walrider Miles, but it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 12:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicFunhouseProd/pseuds/MagicFunhouseProd
Summary: Miles asked a question, Waylon lied, and is paying the price.





	Caught in a simple lie.

Gasping softly, blood rushing up to his face, arching his back to the best of his ability to frantically get away from the awfulness of it all. Buzzing tendrils held him tighter, pulling him back into his position. Waylon bit his lip hard as he tried to crane his neck to look down, barely able to see anything in the current position. Flesh stretched taunt, showing the dips in his hips and every rib. Every little scar and marking becoming more visible as his dark flesh flushed pink, chest near red by then. Waylon shook his head gently, crying out and reaching out to his assailant. A hand grabbed his wrist and lifted it aside, soon replaced with a tendril that held it tight and still. Waylon yelled again, writhing and bucking to the best of his ability. It was near impossible to move at that point. Waylon was losing hope.

“S-Stop! Stop!” He cried out, voice cracking. The tendril around his chest tightened and lifted up further, forcing Waylon’s chin and arms up further. A dark smirk grew over Miles’ dark skin, sharp white teeth baring. He cocked a brow with the sight before him, being more amused and gleeful with it all than he should be. Straddling the smaller man’s thighs, holding onto his hips tightly, Waylon yelled once more. “MILES!!” 

Laughter suddenly erupted past soft pink lips, loud and pained, eyes widening after a moment before screwing shut. Frantic wiggling and bucking to get away from Miles’ terrible fingers. Reaching in every nook and cranny, into dips and gaps against dark flesh, no where was safe on the man’s torso. Waylon felt the cool, buzzing, sharp tips of the older man’s tendrils dig into a particular sensitive area and he shrieked, arching his back again. Another stream of begging came babbling out, the only response was Miles grinning again and continuing his assault on his soft and tender hips. 

“There it is.” Miles cooed, fingers spidering up to his ribs, getting a squeal in response. “Ooh, what? What are you screaming about? It can’t be from,” Miles stopped for a brief moment, Waylon dying down to helpless little giggles and panting. “This, can it?” He immediately dug back in and the smaller squealed once more. His response, apparently. Miles laughed and leaned in with more enthusiasm. He resumed his mocking. “It can’t be! You said you weren’t ticklish, Wayway. Could you perhaps have lied to me? Me, Waylon? Huh? Because I think that was a very big lie. I’m a journalist, you know, it’s my JOB to find out the truth.” 

“I’m sorry!!” Waylon screamed, throwing back his head with uncontrollable laughter. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry!!” 

“Apology accepted~” Miles chuckled, not letting up. “But that doesn’t mean I’ll stop.” 

“Nooooooo!!” He wailed desperately through his high pitched, squeaky laughter. 

“Yeaaaaas!” The other laughed, smirking again. 

Waylon felt tears swell up in his eyes as he tried to struggle again, Miles humming sweetly as his hands trailed back down. He rubbed over his thighs, almost lovingly, before dipping his fingers into the tight space between and digging in his fingers. 

“I can see the headlines now. Local cute man found dead in living room. The cause? Death by laughter! But who would have ever thought that it could be true? Full story on page three!” Miles continued to tease, smirking devilishly as the smaller man begged and laughed hysterically. 

“Stop it stop it stop it!!” He shrieked, kicking out his legs as Miles’ evil fingers lingered downwards to his thighs. 

“Bad day to wear shorts, huh, Waylon?” He chuckled. “And a terrible day to lie to me~”


End file.
